Damage
by RexieCakes
Summary: When Becky is sent over the edge, she becomes dangerous and is treating everyone badly, but her actions take her to the next level and she does something no one saw coming. Imogen is trying to avoid Jack, after breaking up with her, for being cheated on. Now all of the friends are involved in this drama, and don't know how to deal with it. Rated M for sexual content, and violence.


"I swear when I can move as fast as I can again, I will give Zoe a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down, Becks..."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WHY IF I WASN'T TO WEAK TO MOVE RIGHT NOW, I'D TAKE YOU DOWN TOO!"

Imogen's eyes softned, as she quickly jumped off the bed and backed up, towards the middle of the bedroom.

"You're not actually threatening your best friend, are you?" Imogen asked, feeling a little hurt and now even scared.

Becky's blue eyes stared into Imogen's brown eyes, as if she was trying to dominate them.

Her almost death-glare continued, until Imogen broke the gaze and looked away.

"I can't believe you just threatened me..." Imogen managed to choke out.

"I can," Becky replied.

"What in the world happened to you?" Imogen asked, with tears forming in her eyes. "I get why you're upset. You have every right to be upset, but to threaten me... Or even threaten Zoe or anyone for that matter... Is well not you,"

"This is the new me, Imogen. Once my leg is healed you'd better watch yourself! I'll get payback for what you've done!" Becky growled.

"Oh no you won't!" Imogen hissed.

"Wanna bet!?" Becky said with bitterness in her voice.

"THAT'S IT! STOP THIS AT ONCE! EVER SINCE YOU'VE BROKEN YOUR LEG YOU'VE BEEN SO AGGRESSIVE AND MEAN! TAKING IT OUT ON PEOPLE AT SCHOOL, ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ZOE PAY FOR HER ACTIONS AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Imogen screamed.

Never before in her whole life, had Imogen ever yelled so loud before. She glared at her friend, with a look of hurt, sadness, and anger.

Becky glared back, staring into Imogen's eyes once again.

"Look at you. Thinking you look all strong, but I know that you're scared," Becky snarled, still looking into Imogen's eyes.

"I am not afraid of you!" Imogen responded. "There is no reason to be afraid of you!"

"Yes there is..." Becky snapped slowly. "Just wait, Moreno. Once I'm all better... I'll show you that you are mine,"

"Wait what!?" Imogen questioned, in a snartled voice. Now she was beginning show that she was in fact afraid.

"God you're so easy. You're shaking already," Becky smirked.

And indeed Imogen was... A wave of anxiety had taken over her, and her body was shaking out of fear.

"Y-You would never do anything to me," Imogen breathed. "I know that,"

"Yes I would and I am going to. If that wasn't fact, I wouldn't bother with threats in the first place," Becky said. "I'll be able to walk within a few weeks too,"

"You have just crossed the line," Imogen gulped. "I'm done. I'm done! FROM THIS DAY FOURTH I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Imogen yelled loudly, before storming out of the room.  
>-<p>

"She's lost it, she's lost it..." Imogen thought, as she walking down the hallways the next morning. Thirty mintues until first peroid... But she wanted to blow off some steam by walking.

"I just ca-"

"IMOGEN!"

"Fuck..." Imogen muttered, as she took off down the halls.

She quickly turned the corner and continued to run, until she saw the exit of Degrassi come into view.

"YES! JUST A LITTLE FARTHER!" Imogen screamed in her head. The girl reached the doors and exploded into even faster speed as she got outside.

Then she headed for the back of the school, where she decited she'd hide for a few.

"M-My gosh..." Imogen said out loaud. "She never quits... Never,"

Breathing in and out for a few moment, Imogen was finally able to start calming down.

However she suddenly heard footsteps.

"Oh come on..." Imoge growled. "I didn't think anyone would condsder to look back hear..."

"IMOGEN!"

The girl once again took off like lightning, before she could be seen, and headed back for the school doors, she got inside, and ran for the only safe place she could think of; The Bathroom.

She ran into the bathroom quickly, so quickly that she didn't even realize who was in there.

Becky...

Becky turned her head, much to Imogen's loud entrance, and raised an eyebrow at her.

Imogen stopped in her tracks, and stared at Becky. "Great... Just great," Imogen thought to herself.

"IMOGEN!"

Both Imogen and Becky turned to see Jack walking up to them with a very angry expression on her face.

"Jack, stop chasing me around!" Imogen snapped.

"I want to talk to you and I am going to!" Jack snarled. "You're not leaving this bathroom, until we've got this sorted out,"

Backing up towards the shinks, where Becky was standing, with her ctorths to support her, Imogen jumped away from the blonde and landed in the middle of the room.

Feeling so unsafe from both of them, made Imogen sick.

"Scared of her too, huh?" Jack giggled.

"ENOUGH!"

All three of the girls turned to see Alli, Jenna, and a very pregnant Clare standing by the door.

"LEAVE IMOGEN ALONE!" Clare ordered.

"MAKE ME!" Jack yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Alli yelled, as she lunged for Jack.

"ALLI, NO!" Clare howled. "SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I KILL HER FIRST!" Alli roared, as she knocked Jack to the floor. "TAKE IMOGEN AND GO! NOW!"

"Come on!" Jenna said, dragging Imogen away, with Clare following right behind her.

The three ran for first peroid which was going to start in ten mintues.

"Will Alli be okay?" Imogen whimpered.

"Of course she will," Jenna replied, as they reached their class. "She's a tough cookie,"

"Jack's so strong though..." Imogen said slowly. "W-What if..."

"Hush, Immy. I'm going back there. I just wanted to make sure you two got to class alright," Jenna added, flying out off the room.

"Jenna!" Imogen yelled.

Meanwhile in the bathroom-

"You should've never challenged me, Senor," Jack hissed, pinning Alli down.

"What are you doing!? Why have you turned into such a bully!?" Alli cried.

"Because she's sick of everything," Becky added.

"BECKY, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Alli snarled.

"LET HER GO!" Jenna howed, running into the bathroom.

Jenna knocked Jack off of Alli, helped get her friend to her feet, and both of them fled as quickly as possible.

"COME ON! TO CLASS! NOW!" Jenna yelled, pulling Alli along.

Both of them arrived with only five mintues to go until the bell rang.

"Oh thank goodness," Imogen and Clare said together, before sighing in relief.

"What has gotten into her?" Jenna sighed.

"Her? It's them, not just her..."

"Well Jack is pissed because I broke up with her because of not wanting her to date others while dating me, and Becky is pissed because of Drew, Clare, and their baby. Plus there's Zoe who caused her to break her leg, and then... Last night she started threatening me, when I tried to calm her down..." Imogen explained.

"Wait... Wait what? She threatened you!?" Clare questioned.

"And Zoe too..." Imogen replied.

"And by the way you don't need to expain everything else... We already knew all that other information," Alli added.

"WELL YOU ASKED!" Imogen cried, as she began to break down and cry.

"Oh whoa... Imogen. Hey, don't cry..." Alli mumbled, pulling her friend in for a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped..."

"It's okay..." Imogen sniffled, as she hugged Alli back.

Then the bell rang, so all the friends got to their desks, hoping that the lesson would be a good distraction for them.

"So mean..." Clare trailed off.

"Indeed," Imogen sighed.

"Can you believe them!? They're such jerks!"

"YEAH!"

"Hey ummm... Ladies hello!"

Drew, Connor, and Dallas all waved at the girls, whom they were sitting at the table with.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment..." Jenna said.

"Just try to calm down," Drew replied, smiling a little.

"We're trying," Clare responded.

"It's just not easy!" Jenna howled. "Becky has been so rotton to us lately, and Jack just turned into... Well a demon,"

"We know their changes in personality hasn't been easy for you girls, truth to be told they're kinda worrying me as well," Connor added.

"Same here," Dallas said.

"And yes... Thery're worrying me too," Drew admitted.

"We've got to do something! They can't continue to hurt us!"

"Umm... Alli. Jack only hurt you because you charged at her. She didn't even touch Imogen, she just chashed her around, wanting to talk. You sorta started that element..."

"Oh yeah..." Alli squeaked.

"Becky is being a bitch though. Everything she's been saying such awfual things to all of us," Jenna chimed in.

"Can't disagree with ya there," Drew sighed, as Connor, Dallas, and Alli all nodded in agreement.

"How could two people who were so sweet, loving, and caring turn out this way though?" Clare grumbled in question.

"Wish I knew..." Imogen replied.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Becky's leg was completely healed. Jenna, Alli, Imogen, Clare, Dallas, Drew, and Connor were all sitting on the school steps, when they saw "Little Miss Sunshine" walk past them.<p>

Becky glanced down at Imogen, as she passed by, which made Imogen feel concerned.

As Becky walked into the school Alli, Jenna, Connor, Drew, Dallas, and Clare all glared at her.

"How dare she look at you!" Jenna growled.

"Relax, Jen. She won't do anything," Imogen said, even though deep down she wasn't so sure...

"I sure hope you're right, Imogen," Jenna sighed.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day when everyone was getting to yet another class, Imogen was on high alert.<p>

Jack was still trying to talk to her, but it was Becky who she worried about the most.

Her thoughts clouded her mind, as she went to her locker, and put all of her books on the self.

This was her free hour... But it also was Becky's free hour as well.

All of her other friends had classes, so Imogen decited to take this time when everyone was still around to get to her safe spot.

Closing the locker, Imogen turned to the west hallway, leading to the student council room. If she got in there and locked the doors Becky wouldn't be able to get to her.

Imogen reached her destination without any issues. She got inside the room, closed the doors and locked them...

"Thank goodness..." Imogen said.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you,"

Imogen's eyes widened, as she glanced up to see Becky standing just a few feet away from her.

"I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come in here," Becky smirked.

"How dare you..." Imogen growled, getting up quickly. She went to unlock the doors, as the bell rang for another hour of class.

"NO!" Becky roared, as she lunged for Imogen.

She pinned the girl down on the floor, who tried her best to wiggle out of the grasp.

"Oh no you don't, Immy," Becky chuckled. "No getting away,"

"I can take you! Just wait! You'll be the one wishing you didn't mess with me!" Imogen snarled.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you," Becky responded.

"Wait what?" Imogen asked, now feeling confused.

"You heard me. I'm not going to hurt you," Becky repeated. "But I am going to make you mine,"

"And what exactly does that mean?" Imogen questioned, still trying to push Becky off of her.

"Simple. I'm going to dominate you sexually," Becky answered, as she got off of Imogen, and quickly blocked the doors that were Imogen's only means of escape.

"Now you listen here! I am not about to let you rape me!" Imogen hissed, standing her ground. "I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DO THAT TO ME!"

"Well in this case... You don't have a choice. You see in the back of the room there, I've got some things ready. You won't be able to do anything about them,"

"We're not back there yet!" Imogen hissed.

"Oh but we will be," Becky laughed, walking up to Imogen.

Imogen backed away and found her self tripping over a chair by the student council table.

Using this as a advantge, Becky quickly grabbed the handcuffs she had lying on the sofa, and then handcuffed Imogen to the chair's right leg.

"Now I have ya," Becky purred. "You can't do a thing now, Hun,"

And Imogen knew this was true...

"Becky... Please don't," Imogen pleaded.

"Sorry, but I have been wanting to do this to you for weeks! Nothing will stop me," Becky said, as she pulled Imogen's pants, and underwear off.

Becky looked at Imogen hungrily, as she began to touch the girl.

The feeling of Becky's fingers touching her 'area' made Imogen moan.

"No... This isn't supposed to feel right. I can't let her win. She can't dominate me. Especially this way," Imogen thought.

"Like that don't ya?" Becky teased.

"N-NO!" Imogen yelled.

"Sure..." Becky purred slowly, as she used her fingers to spread the lips of Imogen's cunt and rubbed her clit.

Imogen could not take it anymore... She began to beg.

"BECKY! PKEASE! BECKY PLEASE, PLEASE, PEASE!" Imogen cried.

"I knew I'd be able to dominate you," Becky said, curling her fingers in Imogen's G-Spot.

Imogen moaned loudly, before yelling out in pleasure.

"That's it, Sweetie. That's it..." Becky giggled, now pounding Imogen's G-Spot.

Imogen was thrashing on the floor due to Becky's actions.

"YES I'M COMING! OH I'M COMING! GONNA CUM SO HARD!" Imogen roared loudly.

Imogen released and Becky licked Imogen's clit, eating her cum and cleaning the girl until nothing was left.

Breathing in and out heavily, Imogen wondered why she enjoyed the last twenty minutes.

Did she have feelings for Becky?...

"You are mine, Imogen. Now and forever," Becky said.

Imogen gulped in response, not knowing if that was a good thing. She didn't even know how she actually felt about the blonde-haired girl.

And she was dangerous now... She had Imogen in a position where she could do whatever she wanted with her... She took her by force.

"I can't love her... She's a monster now," Imogen said to herself, as she watched Becky carefully.

Becky climbed on top of Imogen and kissed her necky softly.

"P-Please stop..." Imogen whimpered.

"Sorry, but I am going to have my way with you," Becky smirked.

"Haven't you already done that?" Imogen asked. "You made me cum..."

"Who said I didn't want to make you cum again, though?" Becky asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Then Becky continued to kiss Imogen's neck.

Imogen moaned at the touch, she began to feel turned on and wanted Becky to make her cum a second time...

"BECKY! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM!" Imogen pleaded.

"As you wish, Sweetheart," Becky purred, as she stopped kissing Imogen's neck, and slid down to the girl's cunt.

Then it happened again.

Becky made Imogen cum a second time.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Ten mintues til their next class, Becky unlocked the handcuffs that held Imogen and let her go.<p>

She put her pants and underwear back on, and left the student council room.

Imogen went to her locker, got her books for the rest of the day and when the bellr rang, she practlley flew down the hallways.

Alli, Jenna, Clare, Dallas, Drew, and Connor met Imogen at their next class.

"Oh good. You're okay," Jenna said, pulling Imogen in for a hug.

"Y-Yeah..." Imogen managed to choke out, feeling a bit dazed.

"You alright?" Jenna asked, pulling away from her friend.

"Yeah. Just a little tired," Imogen lied.

"Ah I see," Jenna replied.

"Well come on let's go sit down!" Alli howled.

With that the group went into the class room sat down.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>When school was over for the day Imogen, Alli, Jenna, Clare, Connor, Drew, and Dallas were all walking down the halls, when they saw Becky backing Zoe up against the lockers.<p>

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Maya screamed, as she raced over to Becky, pulled her back.

"YOU WATCH IT, MATLIN!" Becky hissed, pushing Maya down to the floor.

Zoe slipped away quickly, and ran over to Alli, and the others, as Maya backed away towards them.

Now beside the older students, they glared at Becky.

"Stop this, Becky!" Clare growled.

"I don't take orders from a slut, thank you very much," Becky hissed.

"HEY!" Drew yelled.

"It's time for this to end, Becky," Imogen added.

"Oh, Immy. Don't act like you're on their side. You know you're mine," Becky purred.

"She's not your's..." Alli said slowly. "Or anyone's for that matter,"

"I dought that, Hun," Becky chuckled. "The way I had her moaning and cumming during zero hour proves that she is,"

"W-What...?" Alli managed to choke out in question.

"I didn't like it, Alli! She forced me she... S-"

"SHE RAPED YOU!?" Dallas roared. "THAT'S IT!"

Dallas charged for Becky, but Alli grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No. Don't," Alli said.

"You, Baker are the sickest most horrbile, and hurtful person that I've ever seen," Dallas snarled, as Alli let him go.

Becky only shrugged in response, before walking off down the halls.

"H-How did she... How did she get to you?" Clare wondered.

"She was in the student condule room when I went in there, I locked the doors and then she made herself known to me... I tried to get out, but she stopped me and... She backed me up into a chair by the table, I fel, she took these handcuffs that were laying on the sofa, and she handcuffed me to the chair, and made her way with me..." Imogen explained.

"That bitch..." Jenna snarled slowly.

"Ummm... Can Maya and I go?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah! We're going to my place for a study session!" Maya added.

"Oh right," Jenna said. "Yeah you two can go, please come to us if you need anything though,"

"Will do! Bye!" Maya howled. Then the two younger girls went off down the halls, leaving the older students standing there.

"This is nuts... I am now convinced that Becky has lost her sanity. Every last bit of it," Connor said.

"I agree," Dallas replied.

"So... Shouldn't we report her? Becky could actually go to jail for what she did to Imogen," Clare added.

"NO!" Imogen screamed.

"Imogen, we simply cannot let her get away with this," Jenna pointed out.

"But... But..." Imogen stuttered.

"Wait... Hold on. Did you actually like it? Do you actaully love her?" Jenna barked.

"I-I... Yes okay yes! I do and yes I liked it..." Imogen admitted.

"Imogen..." Alli breathed.

"I can't help it! It's not my fault..." Imogen sighed. "If we could control who we fell for-"

"Imogen!" Jenna snapped.

Imogen stopping rambling immediately, and Jenna spoke once again.

"It's okay. We understand," Jenna responded.

"Really?" Imogen asked.

"Of course," Clare said.

"It is true. We cannot control love and romantic feelings," Alli chimed in.

"Yup," Dallas smirked.

"Indeed," Drew added.

"Couldn't be more out of our control," Connor pointed out.

"You are the greasted friends I could of ever wished for," Imogen said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Becks," Jenna replied. "So are you two going to date?"

"No. She's dangerous!" Imogen said.

"So you're not her's?" Clare questioned.

"Of course not!" Imogen howled.

"Good," Clare sighed, feeling a little relieved.

"Okay. Come on let's all go to the dot for a treat. Today has been long and kinda painful," Dallas added.

And so the friends went to the dot to get some comfort food, wondering how the next day would play out.

Later that night, when Becky was in her room, she pacing back and fourth, muttering under her breath.

"I'll show Zoe I'll show her! Tomorrow I'll beat her up so good, that she'll never want to come back to Degrassi!" Becky roared, as she stopped pacing and went over to her dresser, where her hairbrush laid. She picked the brush up. I'll use this as a weapon! I'll hit her with it!" Then Becky looked in the mirror that hung just above her dresser, and froze when she saw her reflection: A monster...

Becky dropped the brush to the floor, and she gulped. "I-I... Oh my god. What have I done!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I WANTED TO HURT HER!" Becky cried.

"And I forced Imogen into sex... Said horrible things about my friends... and threatned Imogen and Zoe... "W-What have I done..." Becky mumbled. "What have I done..."

"I-I I'm a monster..." Becky added to herself, climbing onto her bed. Then the blonde broke into a fit of sobs. The pain of realization was just too much...  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>When the next day arrived, Becky went to school, hoping to make up with her friends.<p>

Alli, Jenna, Imogen, Clare, Zoe, Maya, Drew, Dallas, and Connor were all talking about Becky, when the blonde-haired girl came up to them.

"Um..." Becky mumbled quitely. "Can I talk to all of you, please?"

The question was answered with a glare, expect for Imogen who just looked down towards the floor.

A second later though, Alli spoke up.

"Yeah... I guess," The Indian Girl sighed.

"Look, it hit like a ton of bricks last night... What I've done and what I have become," Becky said. "I am so sorry. So very sorry. Imogen, I should have never forced you into that yesterday, Zoe I should of never tried to hurt you, and I should of never threatened you both, and Alli, Dallas, Connor, Clare, Drew, and Jenna... I'm sorry I called all of you such bad names and treated all of you like crap. And Maya I'm sorry I pushed you yesterday,"

"I honestly don't know what got into me, but I am telling the truth when I say that I will never act so bad again," Becky added.

Then everyone's glares went away, and Imogen looked up at Becky.

For a few moments, everyone glanced at each other, before smiles formed on all of their faces.

"We forgive you," Everyone said in unison.

"Wait... What!?" Becky asked, feeling very shocked.

"Becky, we know you weren't yourself these past few weeks, but in all honestly we had no idea about how we could snap you out of it... Last night at the dot we were all talking and it came up about how we all wished that you'd come to a reazion about what you were doing, and that as long as you did at some point and did apolize that we'd forgive you," Clare squeaked.

"Yeah! And they told us about it a few mintues ago and we agreed!" Maya said, as Zoe nodded along with her words.

"Well thank you... Thank you all!" Becky howled happily.

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Connor chimed in.

"Indeed it does," Jenna giggled.

Then all of the friends joined in for their group hug, and laughed together for the first time in ages.

Once they all let of each other, Becky turned to Imogen.

"So... Um..." Becky managed to choke out.

"What?" Imogen asked.

"Do you think... We could da-" However before Becky could finish her question, she was cut off by Imogen kissing her.

"Could we date? Hell yes!" Imogen said.

"REALLY!? OH MY GOSH! YES, YES, YES!" Becky cheered, pulling Imogen in for a hug.

Imogen laughed, as she hugged Becky back.

"Yes, Becky. I love you," Imogen smiled.

"I love you too, Immy. I love you too," Becky replied, pulling away from the girl.

Then Jack came up to the group, and glanced at her and then over to Becky.

"Found someone new huh?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Imogen responded.

"I'm happy for you, Imogen. Becky will be good to you. I know it," Jack said, as she smiled.

"Thanks, Jack," Imogen replied.

"No problem. I'm sorry I cheated on you though... That was wrong of me," Jack sighed. "Also, Alli I'm sorry I pinned you down and tried to hurt you,"

"Don't worry about it," Imogen said

"Thanks, Jack. You are forgiven," Alli added.

"You're welcome, Alli," Jack said. "And thanks, Imogen. So... Friends?" Jack asked Imogen.

"Friends," Imogen answered.

"Awesome," Jack said, pulling Imogen in for a hug.

Imogen smiled and hugged Jack back, and then the two girls broke apart.

"Well I've got to get to class. See you all later," Jack chirped, waving at the group as she went down the halls.

The group waved back in response and then they all sighed in content.

"We should probably all get to class too," Connor pointed out.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Zoe barked, as she grabbed Maya left hand. "COME ON, MATLIN!" Zoe roared, as she dragged Maya down the hall.

"Come on let's get to first peroid," Clare said.

"Right behind ya!" Jenna giggled.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Alli laughed loudly.

And with that the group walked together to class, happy that everything worked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... o-o I can't believe this only took me last night and this afternoon to finish. I wrote most of it last night, some today and then edited it. To be honest my head can go so many places when it comes to Degrassi and it's storylines. Oh and who out there loves how the season started out? I know I do! Wow... Miles and Tristan are an official couple now too! I could hardly believe that one of my wishes for the seasons came true in the first episode. xD Drew was also really good in the episode too! Not jerky at all to Clare when he found that he's gonna be a dad. I was worried that he would be an ass about it, but he wasn't so that's good. Becky was a bitch in the episode... And so was Zoe. I don't like how Tristan is being to Maya. It pisses me off how he doesn't understand that she was just protecting him from Yates. Also Mile's family was so mean when they found about Tristan! Gah... At least he didn't listen to them like Becky listened to her family about Adam for a little while. But that's enough rambling for now. So... yeah. Oh wait one more thing: Yes I love the idea of Becky as a 'bad girl' I don't know why, but just... I do. So yeah review?<strong>


End file.
